Loop antennas, for example, magnetic loop antennas are used in mobile devices to provide connectivity to external devices. A magnetic loop antenna may enable wireless charging capabilities for a mobile device. Similarly, a magnetic loop antenna may enable Near Field Communication (NFC) capabilities for the mobile device. The magnetic loop antenna needs to be placed inside the mobile device and it requires a certain amount of space. For example, the thickness of the loop antenna may be 1 mm. If the total thickness of the mobile device is, for example, around 6-8 mm, the loop antenna significantly contributes to the total thickness of the mobile device.